


Runaway

by kyrioib



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Reunion, Runaway, some emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrioib/pseuds/kyrioib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago a young prince of Nohr ran away from home.<br/>A not so long ago Xander set out on another mission to route the Hoshido forces.<br/>An hour ago Xander sees him.<br/>Just now a name he hasn't spoken for years slips from Xander's lips. </p><p>"Corrin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“I didn’t mean to-” Stutters, flittering hummingbirds escaping from his lips as Xander looks him dead in the eye and frowns. “Stop. I don’t want your excuses, just give me answers.” Chilled to the core as Corrin looks away, avoiding eye contact and bringing a hand up to one of his ears to toy with it. “Why did you run away so many years ago? Do you know how long we’ve been searching for you?” Gentle and quiet, Corrin remembers that years ago he used to relish in the comfort of the subtle gentle tones that his brother had used with his family. He doesn’t respond when Xander grasps his shoulder and keeps it there firmly, most likely to keep him from running again. “The birthdays you missed, the accomplishments you could have celebrated, the pain you caused our sisters when they heard from the dastard that followed you that you jumped into the Bottomless… why did you choose to come back now!” Corrin tries to step back, away from Xander, who doesn’t let go and only pulls him closer so that he can’t escape from him with an iron clad grip. 

“Look at me and don’t try to run. Why are you here now?” Corrin doesn’t want to look at Xander, he doesn’t like the contrasting image of his capable, put together older brother falling apart at his appearance. He doesn’t want to break the past image of him swinging his sword around, his old favorite now replaced with Siegfried at his side. Corrin closes his eyes when Xander pulls his chin with his other hand to face him, unwilling to accept the fact that his once youthful face was now marked with deep stress lines from the war and his absence. “...” Corrin has answers, he knows, but the words sound choked and tears burn at the corners of his eyes at the pressure on his chin. “Xander.” His words seemed to have broken something, for a moment the silence makes him think that he could hear his heart drop and Corrin hesitantly opens his eyes to break the past image. “Do you want me here?” Xander’s eyes do not shed tears, but Corrin feels the phantom drops as if Xander wants to. Desperately wants to. His response while some of his soldiers witness the reunion after catching up, is the sight of Xander embracing his little brother and pressing his face into his shoulder, smelling the years of grasslands and gentle pastures on his cloak. A sight that no one had seen, not even from his other siblings and Corrin realizing what he had done to him rests a hand on his back. “I won’t run, but I can’t return home with you brother.” 

Xander gives no verbal response, his grip only tightens when he breathes in his little brother’s scent. “This war was too much for me brother. I ran because I couldn’t stand it, do you realize how stifling it was?” Corrin runs a hand through his golden locks and breathes in quietly, his heart cries out when he smells hints of blood, the years of tears and sweat among steel. He can’t tell him how much he’s missed him for fear of his words coming out like a choked sob seeing what this war did to his brother. “I’m so sorry Xander, to you, to Felicia, to Jakob, to Flora, to Camilla, and to Elise.” He doesn’t say to his father, King Garon probably didn’t miss him, Xander notices but doesn’t make a comment. “If I go back now I’ll die.” He says very seriously as Xander tightens his grip more and Corrin lets his arm limply fall along his armored back. “Please.” Xander reluctantly moves his face away from Corrin’s cloak, from his presence and he tries to revert to his steel coated exterior. Reaching up to touch his face and watching it crack as he does, Corrin smiles. “I’ll be here, in this town.” Xander pauses, wondering if he should forcefully take his little brother back until he feels a gentle kiss on his cheek, a reminder of the childhood he had lost to the war before realizing that Corrin was out of his arms, out of arms reach. 

“I’m sorry. I must go.” Corrin starts to run and can hear Xander call after him, the click of steel as he turns corners and ducks into several hidden passages, the sounds of pursuit lost as he continues to run. Tears forming permanent marks along his cheeks, the bitterness coating his tongue with regrets. “I’m so sorry.” 

Xander stops long after he had lost sight of his little brother, his heart dropping again before turning back to his soldiers who had followed and returns to his former exterior. Right, he had a duty to fulfill there wasn’t time for this. “Let’s get ready for our next battle, mobilize our men so that we can rout the enemy.” His heart drops recalling the words his brother Corrin said about this war. 

If I go back now, I’ll die.

Xander realizes bitterly, Corrin was right, he would die, if not from the combat itself then from the heartbreak of the result of it. Walking back to command his men he thinks to himself that he’ll make sure to end this war, eliminate the Hoshido forces, bring peace to their kingdoms, and … bring Corrin home.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely going to make it multi chapter


End file.
